Do you Trust Me?
by xDarkDesiresLightx
Summary: Did she trust him? That was the ultimate question. The one that scared her more than any Unforgiveable ever could, to afraid to voice aloud because she trusted him more then any Gryffindor. Now would she use that Gryffindor courage to tell him or would she take a page out of his playbook?


**A/N: For any of you that don't know I LOVE Dramione… Please review.**  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Did you see that Mione? We beat them, and it's a good thing too because Malfoy's head couldn't take getting any bigger." Ron asked excitedly as he jumped off his broom as Harry descended from the sky with the Snitch still in hand.

"Yes Ron I saw, although Malfoy was neck and neck there for a minute." She reminded him fairly, looking over her friend's shoulder at the pale blonde stalking off toward the Slytherin changing rooms.

"We still won, and so what if Malfoy was close, he is still a loser. Buying his way onto a team doesn't guarantee that they will get the Snitch. Ain't that right Harry?" Ron turned to ask her other best friend who simply shrugged his shoulders before releasing the little golden contraption.

"Congratulations on the Championship Harry, I'm proud of you." She beamed at him before they turned away from the Pitch and towards the Gryffindor changing rooms.

"We'll only be a minute Hermione if you want to wait for us." Harry told her as they stood outside the emblazoned Lion entrance, as others from their house team walked by them, clapping Harry on the shoulder.

She paused, catching sight of the emerald robes from their house rivals before she made a quick last minute decision, smiling at Harry and Ron before she told them to take their time and meet her back up at castle when they were done. She congratulated them one last time before she spun on her heel making her way towards the Castle. She took ten paces before looking discreetly back, assuring herself that Harry and Ron had both gone inside to change before she turned back around and walked briskly over to the Slytherin changing rooms.

Glancing around once more for good measure she crept through the opening of the changing tent, just as the wind picked up, so as to not alert the players as to why the flaps had been opened.  
Shuffling through the opening she ducked behind the closet's thing to her which just so happened to be a cubby that housed the Quidditch supplies.

"Good Job Malfoy, even though you let it slip out of your fingers like a used up whore." One of the Slytherin teammates called out as he passed by the cubby. She held her breath, waiting for the inevitable to happen, to be caught. However it never came, she was stuck in that cramped little cubby with a trunk the size of her luggage, rumbling for over half an hour as she heard shower nozzles turn on and off.

"Don't worry mate, we'll get them next year. Potter and his little charity project won't know what hit them." She heard the voice of Theodore Nott say to Draco, before he too walked by her cubby and then out into the grounds of Hogwarts.

She waited a few more minutes until all she could make out was one set of footsteps, and the sound of a bag being zipped. Slipping out of the cubby, she pushed back an errant curl before she made her way farther into the tent.

"Hermione?" Draco said her name, puzzled to see her in the tent, before he looked around cautiously to make sure no other players were hiding in the showers or under benches. "What are you doing here?" He mock-whispered, keeping one eye on the opening of the tent at all times.

"I- I came to make sure you were okay. I know how much you wanted to beat Harry, especially today of all days." She said coming to stand directly in front of him.

He stood still for a moment, before he picked up his wand and swished in the direction of the entrance to the tent.

"You shouldn't be here, what if someone saw you?" He said with a hint of reproach lacing his voice, as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"I NEEDED TO SEE YOU." She shouted at him, grabbing onto his face and bringing it mere millimeters away from her own. "And don't worry no one saw me, Harry and Ron left to go change and I told them to meet me back at the Castle. As for your fellow housemates, they are just as oblivious as mine are." She assured him, whispering in the small space.

Before she had a chance to say anything else she was wrapped in his arms and kissed with so much heat that she was sure Fiendfrye had broken out in the small enchanted tent.

He pulled away from her lips to her great annoyance and smirked at her with a mischievous smile that was sure to get her in trouble.

"What are you smirking at Draco Malfoy?" She demanded, the know-it-all in her wanted, no, needed to know what that look meant. Before she could ask him again, he dodged the question by planting several searing kisses to her mouth, all the while backing her up.

"No, don't think you can get out of not telling me just because of your distracting kisses." She told him as she tore her lips away from his at a great cost, and untangling her slender fingers from his mussed up wet hair.

"You said you wanted to make sure I was okay." He said, a glint of something in his eye before he picked up his broom leaning on the opposite side of the cubby and pulling her outside.

"Yes I did. So what makes you so happy? I thought you would be sulking into a flask of Firewhiskey by now." She said, surprised at his mood.

"Do you wanna make me happy Granger?" He asked her, bringing her close to him yet again before planting a soft kiss on her lips before pulling back and waiting for her answer.

"You know I do." She said simply waiting for him to tell her his secret.

He smiled at her so big she knew that she would do anything in her power to make sure he smiled like that all the time.

"Good, then get on." He instructed her as he dropped his duffle on the grass with a resounding thump and straddled his broom before she could take in his request.

"You know I hate flying." She reminded him, taking her hand from his and crossing her arms in a defiant stance.

"No, you just aren't good at it. There is a difference Granger. Now come on, going on a ride with my girl will make the losing to Potter sting a bit less." He pleaded with her, throwing her his puppy dog eyes.

She blew out her breath, refusing to give in so easily.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her seriously, looking into her eyes before holding out his hand for her.

"My girl, huh?" Was all she said before she took his hand and he helped position her on the broom in front of him.

"I think the endearment suits you Granger." He whispered into the shell of her ear as he lifted the off the ground.

She couldn't stop the blush that crept over her cheeks as his words tickled something inside her. It most certainly had nothing to do with the nervous feeling of rising higher in the air with each passing second.

"Relax, I got you." He assured her as he squeezed at her waist before gripping the handle of the broom with both hands and flying higher in the air.

She would never admit it to him, but flying with him wasn't scary at all, it felt exhilarating and fun. As they zoomed around the pitch twice she couldn't help but imagine doing this with him after every game. Being in the air with his body cocooned around hers was something she could definitely get used to.

"Admit it, your loving this." He said as they flew to the top of the quaffle ring and hovered for a moment, simply taking in the beautiful view.

"It isn't so bad." She told him lightly, turning a fraction of an inch to meet his awaiting mouth.  
After realizing that he couldn't snog her properly form this angle without the risk of falling and seriously injuring them both he flew them down onto the soft green grass below and helped her off before they walked hand in hand up towards the castle, stopping every few feet to snog till they ran out of air.

"Well I better go before Harry and Ron start searching the grounds for me." She told him sadly as they stood off to the side of the entrance, out of view of any passer-bye.

He pulled her in for one last kiss before he dropped her hand and waltzed into the Castle and towards the Great Hall for the feast.

She took one last quick glance at the Quidditch pitch in the distance before walking into the castle ot find her housemates and celebrate their win.


End file.
